Ginny's new leaf
by Fenix3
Summary: talk about annoying! first this happens.... then this.. well, i can't tell you, but, read and review and i will continue story...


Ginny was the train to Hogwarts for her 5th year of Hogwarts, she was writing in her diary as usual, but, this one wasn't possessed.  
  
~~@#$%~~ GINNY POV  
  
Dear me,  
Well, 5th year, can hardly wait *cough cough, well, anyway, I've been looking around and there doesn't see like anyone is coming here, Ron wont talk to me after I dated Seamus, Hermione and Harry are probably too busy having sex, and well, it just sux to be me.  
  
~~@#$%~~  
  
As soon as she said this, the four people she dearly hated, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, flung the carriage door open. They didn't even realised she was there as they sat down and started chatting, well, as soon as she cleared her throat and they all turned and stared. "What!" Crabbe said stupidly to door as though expecting someone to be at the door, he looked at the door stupidly for a few seconds then turned and saw Ginny sitting in the shadows. "Well, well, well, a Weasly! What an honour!" Draco sneered mockingly. "You can even begin to imagine to honour I have sitting next to you slimy lot!" Ginny said hotly. "Charmed, I'm sure." Pansy said in a bored voice. And they went back to their conversation. "EXCUSE ME! BUT I NEVER FUCKEN REMEMBERED TELLING YOU LOT TO BARGE IN, TAKE SOME SEATS, THEN IGNORE ME!" Ginny roared and even made Draco jump in surprise. "Holy shit, who died and made you queen?" Pansy said in a curious but mocking tone. "Probably one of my friends who your fucken Death Eater friends killed." Ginny said matter-of-factly. They all stared perplexed at her, then, slowly, one by one, they left, Pansy first, looking outraged at the thought of someone she knew sinking to the level of killing a Weasly friend, the Crabbe and Goyle, both smirking at the idea of killing one of Ginny's friend, however, Draco was impressed at her, although he kept his scowl on his face. At the Entrance Hall, the gathered and went to be seated. Ginny swore she saw Draco glance at her, but, if she looked at him, she might look like she liked him. "Welcome all!" Dumbledore bellowed as everyone was sorted ad seated. "Now, this year, things are very, VERY different, we are going to rearrange the houses, after hearing about some conflicts in other houses..." he paused and look at the Griffinder table then the Slytherin. ". I've decided that there will be a new sorting taken place, (everyone groaned at the thought) and everyone will get a new house. After what seemed like forever, everyone walked to their new houses, the people who had originally been in the houses led, while others followed. Ginny was in Slytherin, she hated this because 1. She hated professor Snape and 2. She knew Draco was going to be in the house. Sure enough, Draco came striding out leading everyone out to the Slytherin room.  
  
~~@#$%~~  
  
This sux, I'm with a slimy git and I have Pansy, Luna, Rebecca and 4 other girls to share a room with.  
  
~~@#$%~~  
  
The next day Ginny made an even louder groan when she realised that years were mixed up to, 5 with 6, 3 with 4, 1 with 2, but 7 got their own years, 'lucky fucks', Ginny said bitterly to the year 7's, Plus, she also had double potions as the first lesson, 'what a great welcome back present' she thought wearily as she poked her potato. Professor Snape obviously didn't like the new arrangements, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether to be nice to the existing, or recent Slytherins, Ginny was amused as she saw his lips curl as he realised that she was in her room. At the end of the day, she went to her room, and fell asleep almost suddenly until she heard a loud *BANG outside her room. "Jesus Christ" she muttered as she headed downstairs, there, laying on the floor were Harry and Ron, "HOLY SHIT!" Ginny screamed as she saw them, with Draco and Crabbe standing above them. "JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY." Ron bellowed. "YOU KNOW, SEEING AS WE ARE IN THE SAME FUCKEN HOUSE, YOU SHOULD WARN US WHEN YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" (This is Harry, and he is not fucken happy () Harry looked at Ginny, then hurriedly said: "JESUS FUCKEN CHRIST, DIDN'T YOU FUCKEN READ THE MEMBERS SHEET HERE? WE'RE IN THIS FUCKEN HOUSE TOO! NOW, UNLESS YOU'D RATHER BEAT US UP THEN DO YOUR TRADITIONAL DAILY WANK! I'LL BE GLAD TO GO TO SEEP!" Harry bellowed as he got up, grabbed Ron (who by the way, is looking very confused), and went to bed. "Looks like they are going up there to do a bit more then just sleep!" Draco said quietly to Crabbe, but loud enough for everyone else to hear, as he motioned something very long put in his mouth and taken out again. Crabbe gaffed stupidly and followed Draco. In the morning, Ginny woke up and realised a note at the end of her bed, she got up hurriedly and tore it from Pansy's prying eyes and read it.  
  
~~@#$%~~  
  
Hi, I know I haven't talked to you yet, why don't you come by the entrance to the Forbidden Forest after dinner and we can talk!  
Cya there, Harry.  
  
~~@#$%~~  
  
Ginny held the note to her chest and thanked god, although she didn't love Harry anymore, she still did like him. A lot.  
  
She went to the Forbidden Forest after dinner and she waited, she was wondering how he got the note on her bed, there's supposed to be a charm that doesn't allow them in the girls dorm, when she saw Harry, she was so happy, the first person she was going to talk to ever since they came here.  
"Hi," He said in a romantic voice, "thanks for coming tonight."  
"N-no problem." Ginny said, as Harry advanced to her.  
"What's the matter?" he asked her as he lifted his arm to her face.  
"Just a bit cold." She lied, she soon regretted it too, as soon as she said it, he lift both his arms and wrapped them around her and kissed her forehead, and then he held her butt.  
"Stop it." She said.  
"You know you want me to do this, I've always known." He said, kissing lower and lower to her lips.  
"STOP IT." she yelled as she struggled to get out of his arms.  
"She said stop It." A cool voice loomed from behind them.  
"What are you doing here Draco?" Harry asked just as coolly. "Thought you'd go and see your friends in the forest?"  
Draco chuckled. "No, my friends are higher then you Harry, they live in homes. Oh yeah, and, I believe I was telling you to back of bastard?"  
"I believe so." Harry said just as mockingly.  
(Oh yeah, Ginny is still in Harry's arms, but now she sees Draco and is very still, looking into his cold and stormy, but never the less, sexy eyes.)  
"Well, do as I say," he said as he was drawing his wand. "Or there will be consequences, like last time."  
"Last time." Ginny softly muttered.  
Draco heard and said. "You don't seriously think I beat up Harry for the fun of I? Or though, now that you mention it.. No, I beat him up cause he tried to get to your room, with Ron." He added in disgust. He saw her look of confusion. " Harry used Ron to get up there, you see, only relatives are allowed past the barrier, but I stopped them in time." He sighed at himself, adoring himself. "Sometimes I surprise myself. now, are you going to do this the hard way? Or the easy?"  
"Hard." Harry answered mockingly, drawing his wand like a sword.  
"STOP!" Ginny yelled, both boys chocked on the spells they were about to fire, she looked at them, and then ran off, into the forest.  
"Ha, now I got you." Harry said under his breath and ran towards Ginny. Draco was close on his tail.  
Ginny was running deeper and deeper into the forest, blinded by tears, darkness and confusion, she realised one thing for sure, Harry was an idiot, then she thought of Draco and her heart skipped a bit, no, she thought to herself, 'I am supposed to hate him, but he looked so tasty back there..' *WHAM, she ran headfirst into a tree.  
She felt hands touching her in places she didn't want to and she screamed, hoping someone would hear her, but, just as she did, Harry said, "shut up." And slapped her hard in the face.  
Then she screamed again, this time screaming "DRACO!!!"  
She received another blow but this time Harry was pushed off by something or someone and there was a lot of noise around her but everything was still blurry from running into the tree. The fight seemed to stop, because the sound died down, then someone approached her.  
  
~~@#$%~~  
  
Well, this is my first story, hope you all like it, I LOVE YOU DRACO, he is soooo.. gorg. So, review and you will find out who won the fight.  
  
~~@#$%~~ 


End file.
